1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium storing an information processing program and an information processing apparatus which are capable of causing an object in a virtual three-dimensional space to move, and more particularly, to a computer-readable storage medium storing an information processing program and an information processing apparatus which are capable of causing an object in a virtual three-dimensional space to move, based on a motion detection signal outputted from an input device including a motion detection sensor for detecting a motion thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a game apparatus using an input device including an acceleration sensor and/or a gyro-sensor is known for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756). In the game apparatus, an action, such as swinging a sword, performed by a player who moves a rod-like input device as if it were a sword is detected by using an acceleration sensor and/or a gyro-sensor, so as to be reflected in an action of a character holding a sword in the game.
However, the game apparatus as described above has the following problems. That is, in the game apparatus described above, the action of swinging the sword detected by the acceleration sensor and/or the gyro-sensor is not recognized as an action of swinging the sword performed in a direction intended by the player. For example, when the player has performed a cutting action with the sword onto a predetermined object, there may be a case where the actual action performed in the game fails to achieve the intended action of cutting the predetermined object. Thus, a difficulty level of the game is increased, which lowers the motivation of the user.